


Artificial Cake

by Eyeball_Eating_Fingerlicking_Good



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, For my goddaugther, M/M, What the Hell, dude seriously what was I thinking, simple trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 22:45:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16334669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eyeball_Eating_Fingerlicking_Good/pseuds/Eyeball_Eating_Fingerlicking_Good
Summary: Could you ever let go of something you love? Would you pay a price to keep them?  Very AU and very in a setting I set up that isn't at all canon.  AU everyone.





	Artificial Cake

**Author's Note:**

> Where to begin! This was just my Halloween fanfic I wanted to write and these two can never leave me alone. You wanted to play Tamaki, oh I played. Please, this is simply a golden trashbag solution to an idea that would not leave me alone. Not Beta. Not.. nothing. Just fun. and I spell Kyoya like this. : )

**Artificial Cake**  
.  
.  
.

 

Haruhi did not notice anything was wrong with Tamaki until the day of Honey’s birthday. 

The day had been all the same. Kyoya working on his computer pad. The twins trying to get some customer in the middle to make a twin sandwich. Honey was amazed by all the cake Tamaki had presented him with and the gift tower forming, almost burying Mori in the back. 

Everything was fine. The guests were happy. She was happy with her new love, Kari. Over the summer break, she had gotten closer and closer to her girlfriend. Kari was amazing. A cute girl who goes to “commoner school” and her family owned a restaurant just a few blocks down Haruhi’s home. Which meant she had more time to see her during the summer working with her family there for summer. 

The beginning of the year she did not know these feelings towards Kari were real until she had learned she was involved in an accident while visiting family out of the city. Kari’s family was struggling to pay for her medical and Kyoya’s family decided to help to which she was very grateful to the Ootori’s. Since Kari came back, Haruhi had confessed her feelings to her and since late spring, they had been together. 

 

I like cake.

Cake is good. Good. Good.

I like cake.

I like cake. 

Cake is good. 

Cake…. Cake…

Everyone laughed when Tamaki seemed to be repeating the same phrase over and over. It went on for a period of time that made Haruhi concern for his health. Tamaki speech was slurred and… Was he having some sort of stroke? Kyoya had quickly pulled Tamaki to the side and soon he was fine. Like nothing had happened. Haruhi had confronted Tamaki during the event and Tamaki just brushed it off. A joke he had said… 

But Haruhi couldn’t let it go. She noticed Tamaki had done the same thing about a few days before the party. Everyone had thought he was just being an idiot. But for her to witness something again a few days later… Haruhi was concerned for Tamaki’s health. 

“Earth to Haruhi.. “ Kari waved a fork in front of Haruhi’s face. 

“Huh? Oh… sorry.” Haruhi apologized. This was a special day for them, officially together for 5 months. 

“Thinking about Tamaki still?” Kari asked while she ate her ice cream sundae. 

“Yeah. I’m sorry Kari. It's just… it's weird you know?” Haruhi was back to investigating. “Tamaki always worries about us and our health… and if he is having these episodes… It could be something more serious.” Haruhi pulled out her phone and looked at her saved booked marks. “Clear signs of having a stroke. He fits every category.”

“If you are really worried, talk to Kyoya. They are close right?” Kari took another spoonful of ice cream. 

“They don’t choose to admit it.” Haruhi huffed a bit. “I’m just worried about him. I don’t want to lose anyone close to me… “ Haruhi took Kari’s hand and rubbed it gently. “If it wasn’t for the host club… I would have lost you too.” 

“Talk to Kyoya. If Tamaki is not taking it seriously, talk to Kyoya and see what he can do We can do this together! So you don’t have to go alone ok?.” Kari kissed Haruhi’s hand, getting chocolate syrup all over her hand. Kari laughed and Haruhi took this moment of distraction to pull Kari forward and kiss her. 

“I love you. Covered in chocolate and all..”

.  
.  
.

 

Haruhi and Kari waited in the Ootori sitting room. The maid had escorted them into the room and went to call Kyoya that he had guests. “Thank you for coming with me.” Haruhi held Kari’s hand tight. She was nervous about how Kyoya would take the news. Kyoya was very hard to read at times. Who was she kidding, Kyoya was always hard to read. Giving a gentle squeeze back Kari leaned on her while they waited on the sofa. 

“Ask them to leave… “ Kyoya shouted from the … basement area? “What do you mean they… Fine…” Kyoya arrived at the sitting room and rubbed his head. 

“Kyoya… are you alright?” Haruhi asked, standing up and walking up to her friend. 

“I just don’t want any visitors right now. Could we please meet up some other day…” Kyoya tried to escort them out the door when Tamaki came from the same area Kyoya had come from. His nose was bleeding and Haruhi was concerned. 

“Kyoya… I… don’t feel good.” Tamaki soon was bleeding out of his ear. 

“Please leave!” Kyoya grabbed Kari by her arm and Haruhi. 

“No way! There is something wrong with Tamaki! I won’t leave until I know what is going on!” Haruhi went over to Tamaki and tried to look him over. “Kyoya, he’s bleeding.. “ 

“Hello Haruhi. Kyoya, we have guests… shall… shall… shall we have coffeeeeeee…” Tamaki smiled and twitched while he spoke. Haruhi took a step back and turned to see Kyoya holding Kari close to him. 

“Kyoya.. Let her go…whatever is happening… Tamaki is sick and…. “

“I know. I am helping him.“ Kyoya answered. 

“Are you keeping him sick?” Haruhi raised her hands a bit. Kyoya had his arm around Kari’s neck. Kari looked very frightened. “Listen Kyoya, I know you love Tamaki and want to help him but this isn’t the way. He needs a doctor and…”

“Shut up Haruhi. Just shut up. Tamaki, take Haruhi down to the basement.” Kyoya asked of Tamaki. Tamaki grabbed Haruhi by the arm and Kyoya followed with Kari still trapped in his arm. Tamaki opened the door and suddenly pushed Haruhi down the steps. She heard Kyoya yell at Tamaki he did bad before she felt her head hit the step that caused her to blackout. 

.  
.  
.

 

Haruhi woke up to a bright light shined into her eyes. She squinted and groaned from the pain coming from her head. She noticed she was tied to a chair and began to panic. Kari was next to her also strapped in and passed out. “Kari… wake up please…” Yet Kari did not move. Haruhi looked up to see Tamaki also sitting in front of her in a chair. He smiled at her while Kyoya cleaned him up. 

“Hello Haruhi!” Tamaki shouted in his cheerful manner. 

“What have you done to him Kyoya! Why are you doing this?!” Haruhi pulled on her restraints but they did not give way for any wiggle room. 

“You must understand…. I do this because I love him and I could not live without him.” Kyoya turned on his monitors and the light in the room became clear. Haruhi could see the computer station in the room along with computer parts she couldn’t really name. Everything looked so technical until she saw the body parts on the side table. 

“No. you are sick Kyoya! HELP!” Haruhi shouted. 

“No one here will help you. Please, let me show you. Then maybe you will understand.” Kyoya picked up his tablet and typed a few words into it. Tamaki tilted his head to the side and went to sleep. Haruhi saw Tamaki’s ear open up and… Kyoya pulled something out. He showed it to Haruhi and placed the phone like device he had pulled from Tamaki’s head into his computer port. The monitors lit up with pictures of Tamaki. 

“What … This isn’t real. This isn’t real.” Haruhi didn’t expect this. Each monitor showed folders labeled by dates and names… 

“The real Tamaki died. During the spring of the last year. Our family is in the medical research field and one field that I will take over is artificial life. To be immortal is what we all want and… We were so advance in technology that we started to experiment on androids and humans. I worked so hard to give Tamaki a present. Our previous experiments had been successful. To transfer a human mind into a computer form program… all their memories and…. I tried to give Tamaki a gift. I tried to give Tamaki his mother back.” Kyoya removed his glasses and opened the file on his Tamaki’s mother. 

“She was sick. Irreversible that nothing our family doctors could help or cure. Except for me. I presented Tamaki this… “ Kyoya showed the image to Haruhi. “A realistic human android of his mother. All I needed was to download her consciousness into our program and… I just wanted Tamaki to be happy. But it turned. He was furious. We had an argument and called me a monster. He just didn’t understand… “

“You are a monster! You are not a sort of God to play with people’s mind. You self-absorbed bastard! “ Haruhi yelled at Kyoya. “You killed Tamaki didn’t you?”

“No. He ran out of the medical research lab and didn’t see where he was going. The glass wall that protected the stairs shattered and his body fell. 3 floors down. What would you do to the one you love… I kept Tamaki in my laptop for days. The download was a success. I just needed to rebuild the body.” Kyoya paced a bit. 

“But… the program. Soon after he is programmed into his body, things go wrong. He is becoming more self aware. Its brilliant but he is remembering and.. His anger is coming out. I tried to reprogram him over and over. It used to last for a few months before he had to be updated. But he’s learning what he is and… “

“Its why he is repeating himself and…” Haruhi was understanding now. 

“Yes. And he is acting on his anger. I have to adjust his memories but he always remembers. I can’t stop him from hurting himself or others after he remembers. So I clear his memory.” Kyoya began the sweep in Tamaki’s programming. 

“Then stop this! This isn’t Tamaki. It can’t ever be Tamaki. You have to let him go Kyoya.” Haruhi knew Kyoya was hurting but this was insane. Barbaric even. 

“Can you?” Kyoya asked Haruhi. “You came in crying to us to help Kari. You were so broken and her family was broken. Their only child and your love for her…. You said you would do anything to help her and so… I did. I felt your pain and spoke to her family about new techiniques.” Kyoya walked over to Kari and tilted her head. Her ear opened up and..

_No._

_Not Kari._

_Not the girl she loved._

_Not the girl who had a heart shape birthmark on her leg._

_Not the girl who finger paints during her free time._

_Not the girl who still skips over the cracks on the floor for fun…_

_Not her Kari._

“She died in peace and has not shown any signs of self aware. She is our newest model. And … there are orders from people who wish to be like her. To be immortal. Of course, Kari's identity has never been released. She is just known as Project K. And you... And you never even noticed.” Kyoya pushed the device back into Kari’s skull and turned her on by a 3 finger press on her neck. A soft blue light blinked on her cheek…

_Those perfect cheeks Haruhi has kissed._

_Those perfect cheeks that just yesterday were covered in chocolate sauce._

_Her perfect Kari._

“what… what’s going on? Haruhi… tell me what’s going on and..” Kyoya pressed the same spots and Kari's cheek blinked once and she was asleep again. Haruhi was left in shock. This wasn’t happening. This … wasn’t happening. Kyoya stepped in front of Haruhi and began to undo her straps. 

“She is still Kari. She is still the Kari you love and… her family loves her. They do not even know. Kari comes in for check ups on an experimental study they agreed to. But.... She just has a manual start and also a computer software app. We did something good.” Kyoya sighed and looked at the status of Tamaki’s programming. “Tamaki is a computer miracle. Still showing us how stubborn he really is.”

“Who else knows of Tamaki?” Haruhi asked. She looked over at Kari asleep and touched her face. She was so soft and warm. She was still breathing and… “This isn’t right…”

“They are perfect and just think of all the life you have left to be with her. And the time I will have with Tamaki.” Kyoya removed the device from the port and walked back to Tamaki. Putting the device back in Tamaki and closed his ear. Picking up his tablet he turned Tamaki on. A blue light on his cheek blinked and Tamaki started to wake. 

“Hello Haruhi.” Tamaki smiled at her and looked at Kari. “She looks so cute asleep.” Tamaki smiled. Kyoya typed in a few commands and woke Kari up. Kari cheek blinked and soon was looking around. 

“I deleted a few minutes from her memory from her restart.” Kyoya answered and kept typing. Tamaki turned to Kyoya and Haruhi saw his face change. He wasn’t smiling anymore. 

“Haruhi… take Kari out of here please.” Tamaki's eyes glowed red. Kyoya computers began to sound an alarm and he quickly looked at Tamaki. Tamaki broke through his restraints and knocked Kyoya down.  
Kari screamed when Tamaki began attacking Kyoya and felt Haruhi pull her up to the stairs. 

“Run! I need to help Kyoya… run Kari!” Haruhi watched Kari run up the stairs and could hear the steps running across. Haruhi ran over to Tamaki who had Kyoya pinned down on the floor. 

“Haruhi!.. The tablet… shut him down!” Kyoya yelled. The tablet was by Haruhi’s feet. 

“You did this to me.” Tamaki cried. Blood.. Or what looked like blood began to leak from his nose. 

“I did it to help you. You died and… “ 

“NO! this isn’t right. This isn’t living. I don’t feel anything. I remember feeling. But I don’t feel anything because of you. There is nothing when I sleep. There is nothing when I touch things. You and I belong dead. So you can’t… do this to anyone else.” Tamaki cried more. 

“Haruhi! Type in the command shut down! If I die I can never help you… “ Kyoya yelled. Tamaki twitched and began to scratch the side of his head. He was trying to pull his device out. 

“this is what you wanted. We belong… together… dead.” Tamaki began to pull out his device. He had 10 seconds before complete shut down. Tamaki placed the device from his head against Kyoya’s head. 

 

10.

9.

8.

“Together… dead….” 

7.

6.

Tamaki twitched again and smiled at Kyoya. He began to push the device into Kyoya’s skull.

5.

4.

3.

“Haruhi!!!! SHUT HIM DOWN!”

2.

1.……  
.  
.  
.

 

Haruhi sat on the beach with a tablet on her lap. Turning it on, she had seen the screen over and over. Tamaki while in the port system had wiped all the system clean. The system from everywhere was clean from any details of what had happened to him. The shut down of the research lab. The files… program… all was lost. Except for what was on the tablet. The Ootori's were now buried in the system and no one else knew of the contents of the tablet.

"Thank you..." Was the last words Tamaki spoke before killing Kyoya. Somehow she knew she had to take the tablet. Tamaki had saved one file only on the tablet with a note from him over the file. .

 

Looking into the saved note she smiled at Tamaki written words on the file notepad.

 

Note: Be happy Haruhi. Eat all the fancy tuna you can.

“Haruhi! You should come inside! The water is so warm!” Kari yelled from the ocean. A wave knocking her down a bit and laughing at the action.

**_File saved: KARI_**

.  
.  
.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> yeah.... :) Reviews are welcome! I do hope my goddaughter liked it. :)


End file.
